Lie To Me
by SNlXXY
Summary: This kiss goodnight filled with false fire, the challenge making your life Inferno, fear keeping you together, pain burning your flesh, agony making you smile. This love is based off lies. This is how lies kept you from falling apart, yet tore you down.
1. Introduction thing

Lie To Me

Introduction thing

Hi there. I know that I'm supposed to be publishing the sixth chapter of Agonizing, but this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile. For those of you who care, I'll be updating maybe on Saturday, because it's going to be a really important chapter, and it's going to break a lot of hearts. Plus, I have a life, if you can actually believe that.

This story is going to be depressing, and confusing, and very messed up. Not in the gross, perverted way, but it's... It's hard to explain.

In this story, Blaine has (had!) a girlfriend. Weird, right? It's kind of important, I guess, since there's a certain line said that I wanted to incorporate into this story.

This should be around ten chapters, but I might extend if I stick with this idea.

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. You wouldn't want it to be. More people would probably die.

-XxXxX-

Broken hearts felt like death.

What kills you more is when you fall in love.

Kurt Hummel wanted a broken heart, because in order to have a broken heart, you had to care about a person too much to let them go.

If he had to lie through his teeth about being fine, he would, but in all honesty, he was lonely.

Blaine Anderson somewhat fixed that.

Their relationship was odd in the beginning, if you could call it that back then. They kissed once in awhile, Kurt never allowed himself to touch Blaine without Blaine starting it, and Blaine just didn't feel anything.

Kurt started off as Blaine's sexuality experiment. Kurt knew this, but he was hopelessly blinded by the thought of there being a boy that could be there for him whenever, someone to hold him, surprise him with kisses. He didn't expect a distant boy that never wanted to hold his hand in public, that only kissed him for less than a few seconds.

"I-I um... I love you," Kurt whispered to Blaine nervously once when they were watching a movie.

"Oh. I guess I love you, too?" Blaine's reply came out as a question, never realizing how much it hurt Kurt to think about it being a lie.

Kurt looked down at his hands, his chest aching. He knew he made a mistake once the words left his mouth, the mouth that Blaine really liked kissing, but would never admit that to anyone.

-xXx-

Don't think that Blaine was a heartless, cruel sociopath. He honestly didn't know what he was doing to Kurt, and was struggling with figuring out his sexuality, and Kurt was a fallen angel that he wanted to fix, to love, to save, but _he didn't know how._

All Blaine wanted was a way to stop the incomplete feeling inside of him, so he took in Kurt, noticing how lonely the porcelain boy was, hoping he would somehow fill the void until someone came along, never stopping to note the fact that Kurt could be that person.

Every time Blaine told Kurt he loved him, every time he kissed him, Kurt broke a little more, but Kurt stayed by Blaine's side, because he was genuinely falling for Blaine, and the pain somehow made him smile, because he finally found someone that he cared enough about for them to hurt him.

-xXx-

What made Blaine finally fall for Kurt was the day Kurt went over to his house, sobbing and holding his bruised cheek. His crystalline eyes were glittering with tears as he explained everything that happened. Blaine just pulled him closer and lightly kissed all of Kurt's bruises.

"Tell me you love me. Lie to me," Kurt whimpered as Blaine pulled him closer, laying in Blaine's bed.

"I love you," Blaine softly whispered in his ear, making Kurt sob harder.

"I love you, too." Kurt pressed his lips shakily to Blaine's, hating the lies that flew around them in shards of broken glass, but couldn't think of any other way he could possibly want things to be.

You might think that this would be the end, but it's actually the beginning. The beginning of everything that made Kurt and Blaine who they are. This is how they based everything on a lie, how it killed them, and how it all ends up.

-xXx-

You know how bad I am with introductions, and how short they are, so sorry.

I know it was kind of set up in a one shot format, but I promise you those aren't the main highlights of the story. They're pieces of information that'll actually build up over time.

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating on Wednesday, and it will be way longer.

I still need an editor, by way. Just saying.

Clearly Puppy Love


	2. Chapter 1

Lie To Me Ch 1

Hi guys! So here's chapter one of Lie To Me. It's all rainbows and butterflies in this chapter, but I can't say the same for the following ones.

So thanks for all my alerts and for my review! I'm really glad that I actually have people reading this, especially since the summary is sort of dark.

Just to let you guys know, if you have a story that you like or that you're writing, just leave a review with the name of your story and I will definitely read it. I'll also review, because reviewing is one of my favorite things to do on here, besides write and read, of course.

Anyone want to be an editor?

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. It's the one that got away...

-xXx-

Blaine Anderson sat with his girlfriend, Valerie, at a table in the library, her face lighting up enthusiastically as she talked passionately and made gestures with her hands as emphasis.

Blaine tried to stay focused on what she was saying, because he was genuinely interested, but he was completely exhausted from all the work he had to do the night before. Homework didn't just do itself.

Something Valerie said stuck out in the flurry of her one-sided conversation. "I wholeheartedly support gay rights. I personally think its unfair that kids get bullied because of who they love. It's not like they chose to be the way they are."

This being said, Blaine had no idea what to reply. In the beginning, he honestly did like Val, but later on in the relationship, he started discovering things about himself.

Like the fact that he was gay.

Blaine wasn't using Valerie as a beard at all. He loved her, but wasn't in love with her like he wished he was, but he couldn't find a way to break up with her when she was such a sweet girl that cared so much about him, and she had been his best friend since the fifth grade.

"I think that's awesome," was all Blaine said, was all he could say, because he couldn't figure out why he was over thinking everything.

"Yeah, well, that's... That's good. Not many people do." As she said this, a porcelain-skinned boy with styled bronze hair walked into the library. He meandered lackadaisically as he went over to pick up a copy of Shakespeare's The_ Twelfth Night_. He frowned upon seeing the worn cover and yellowing pages. Blaine hid a laugh. That's what he got for looking for a copy a day before the required reading in English.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked, watching the boy walk from aisle to aisle.

Valerie shrugged. "I don't know. He must be new."

The boy approached the table they were sitting at, it being the only table with an empty seat, right next to Blaine.

"Hi. Um... Is it okay if I sit here?" the boy asked, his voice high with a slight lisp.

Valerie grinned and instantly nodded. "Of course! I love your sweater, by the way. J Crew's new Italian sweater?"

The boy's mouth opened slightly with shock before forming a smile that made Blaine's head spin and made his stomach flutter. "A girl that knows her labels. I like you already! Kurt Hummel," he stuck his pale hand out for her to shake.

"Valerie Matthews. Pleased to meet ya, Kurt!" she quickly stood to shake his hand.

Kurt flashed her another dazzling smile before turning towards Blaine. "Hi," he greeted breathlessly, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey. I'm Blaine Anderson."

A soft pink hue colored Kurt's cheeks. "I um... Uh.. Hi!"

Blaine chuckled. "You said that already."

Kurt shook his head, as if it clear his thoughts. "Ha, sorry. Nice to meet you. You have gorgeous eyes... Sorry! That was overstepping things. I'm sorry, I don't seem to have a thought processor right now, and I probably look like an idiot. I'm going to just... Shut up now."

Valerie was over to the side giggling like a maniac. She thought Kurt was absolutely **ADORABLE**.

Blaine chuckled again before grabbing Kurt by the waist and sat him down in the spot next to his own. Kurt's face reddened, causing Valerie to laugh even harder. "You're so cute!" Blaine cooed, pinching Kurt's cheek teasingly, him and Valerie bursting into full-blown laughter as Kurt hid his face in his hands.

"If this was what would happen when I came into the library, I probably would've just bought my own copy of the play!"

"Aw, don't be like that! Just know that if it was anyone else sitting here, we probably wouldn't be as friendly. We like you. And you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Valerie exclaimed as she reached across the table and gave Kurt a tight hug.

"You're going to wrinkle my shirt!" Kurt protested, but awkwardly wrapped his arms around the small blonde-haired girl.

When she pulled away, Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him extra close. "Val! He's _mine_!" By now, Kurt looked like he was going to pass out, and Valerie couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

After Blaine and Valerie decided to stop teasing their "new munchkin", the three talked about anything and everything. He talked with Valerie about new shoes and hair products and talked to Blaine about movies, books, and music.

As Blaine and Kurt were talking, Kurt meekly reached up to brush a curl off of Blaine's forehead, blushing profusely when he didn't flinch or pull away, but leaned into the touch.

Valerie watched them thoughtfully, a smile gracing her face. Sure, she cared about Blaine, but she didn't look at him the way Kurt did, and they'd been dating for two months. She also sort of had her suspicions, especially when he would he would lean over and read _Vogue_ over her shoulder, or when she noticed the Munro Chambers poster hanging in his room. She'd just wait for him to make up his mind about his sexuality and break up with her, and she'd just smile because she wanted him to be happy. It was weird, but she didn't mind at all.

"So, any boyfriend?" Valerie asked casually, pulling Kurt out of his trance, but Blaine's hazel eyes were still focused on the porcelain boy's face.

Kurt looked at her curiously, confusing her before it dawned on her. "Oh! I have an impeccable gaydar. I'm all about gay rights, and my cousin's lesbian. I hope you aren't offended or anything..."

The boy offered her a smile. "Of course not! Besides, I'm pretty sure my high-heeled boots and bedazzled leg warmers give it away, plus my Mickey Mouse-pitched voice. But to answer your question, no. There aren't very many gay men in Ohio, so no boyfriend."

_Yet_, Valerie's smirk implied. She snuck a glance at Blaine to see he was still awestruck by Kurt's flawless face, his own gently encased by Kurt's delicate hands.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kurt rose from his seat, releasing his hold on Blaine quickly after realizing what he was doing. "Well, this has been amazing, but I have to get home before my stepbrother freaks out because I haven't made him toast."

"Little brother?" Val guessed.

"Big brother," Kurt corrected.

Her soprano voice chimed a sweet laugh. Before Kurt could walk away, she shoved her Hello Kitty-clad iPhone into his hands. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't judge! Just put your number in. We should go shopping this weekend," she urged him. He chuckled, but obliged.

"Bye, Valerie, bye Blaine!" his gaze was loving and lingering on Blaine as he called his goodbye and he exited the library.

Blaine's gaze followed Kurt out the library, his arms missing the way Kurt's slender waist was warm and so soft in his arms, or the way his smooth hands caressed his face. He knew it was wrong for him to feel like that, especially when he had a _girlfriend_, but he just did.

Valerie laughed yet again as Blaine subconsciously pushed his curls off his forehead.

-XxX-

As Blaine drove Valerie home, he stopped in front of her house and sighed. "Val... I... I'm breaking up with you."

To his surprise, Valerie broke into a huge grin. "I was kind of expecting this... But this has to do with Kurt, I just know it! Yay!"

Blaine's face went from confused to shocked. "Wait, you're not mad that I'm breaking up with you?"

Valerie smiled again and shook her head. "Not at all. If there's a chance for you to be happy and loved, I'm not going to hold you back. Besides, you're my best friend, and we wouldn't have that anymore if we ever broke up over an argument or something. And just to let you know, I wouldn't hand you off to just anyone, but I KNOW that Kurt is going to be so in love with you just by the way he looked at you in the library. And he's super cute. And he'd be an awesome shopping buddy."

"Well, that's kind of pushing it. I'm still trying to get it through my head that I'm gay, so adding an insanely gorgeous boy into the mix makes things a little more complicated."

Valerie reached over and teasingly pinched his cheek. "Aw! You think he's gorgeous!"

Blaine's cheeks flamed a bright red. "So? That's beyond the point!"

"Don't shun away the possibility of falling in love with him, too."

Blaine sighed. "I won't. I'm... I'm glad that even if nobody else supports me, you will."

"Always. And Kurt will, too."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her teasingly. "Valerie Clara Matthews, drop it or I'm never asking him out."

"_Fine_. Just one more jab?"

"One more."

"You need to make your googly eyes less obvious."

"I'll try."

"No you won't."

"Nope, I won't."

"Good. He makes googly eyes at you, too."

"Val, that was your last jab."

"Fine! ... Blaine?"

Sigh. "_Yes,_ Valerie?"

"He has a thing for curly hair. I think you need to stop wearing so much gel in them and keep them all wild and stuff."

-xXx-

As I said, super fluffy, but it's not going to stay like that for long!

Sorry for the super late update. I still need to update Agonizing, but I have serious writer's block. It probably won't be updated until at least Wednesday or Thursday.

Do you have any thoughts on Valerie? She's definitely something. And Michael and Kory are definitely making an appearance somehow. Also, I think I'm going to make it an ongoing thing with _The Twelfth Night _by William Shakespeare. I'm actually going to add a few lines into this story somehow. I just need to figure out how exactly I'm going to do that...

Hope you enjoyed! This will definitely be updated by Tuesday or Wednesday.

Clearly Puppy Love 


	3. Chapter 2

Lie To Me Ch 2

Hi... Look who's alive!

Anyways, thank you so much for everybody out there actually reading this, especially _awesomepigman _and _AxelCat. _**CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES. SERIOUSLY.** **I LOVE THEM TO DEATH.**

I'm such a jerk, right? I haven't updated in forever! I've been writing this really long one shot for you guys, though. It's my take on Nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt, since, you know, I love to just twist things around until there isn't a happy ending...

It's going to move really quickly in this chapter, because this story is solely focused on their relationship, and how everything moved too quickly, causing problems.

Also, is it possible to love Chris Colfer even more after watching the trailer for Struck By Lightning?

Oh, and I have this weird feeling that Kurt and Blaine's son is going to be Ben. Just like how I think Brittany and Santana's daughter is going to be Valerie. I don't know. I think it's because that's how Beth got her name, but eh...

Okay, without further ado, here's the second chapter of Lie To Me.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Glee? Mine? Um... No. I'm Glee's, though.

-xXx-

Kurt Hummel loved people fairly easily, he just didn't show it.

He had his walls up constantly, hiding what he wanted, how he felt, what he thought, because he put everyone else before himself.

The pain he felt was worth it if the ones he loved were satisfied.

"So, how's it going?" A voice scared him out of his masochistic reverie.

"Blaine," he smiled nervously as the curly-haired boy pulled him in for a tight hug and sat in the desk right next to him.

"Hi! Yay! We have a few classes together! Are you ready to get our 'Speare on?"

"What?" Kurt faced the gorgeous teen, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of his shirt.

"You know? We're reading Shakespeare today?"

"You could've just said _that_."

"Well, I'm not normal."

"I never said you weren't normal."

"Well I'm not. Deal with it." Blaine pouted like a child, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"You're an oddball, but it's sort of endearing." With that, Kurt turned away from Blaine and began to write anything and everything.

After a few minutes, a warm body was pressed against his and a strong arm was wrapped possessively around his waist. "What are you writing?"

Kurt blushed at how much of a touchy-feely person Blaine was. "I-it's nothing. Just part of a story I'm writing."

"Are you always so perfect?" Blaine asked absentmindedly as he looked over Kurt's flawless work.

Kurt turned his head away, feeling offended and hurt. He wasn't even close to perfect. He should've been flattered, but the way Blaine threw the word around so easily made him feel a little more worthless.

Class began, and as more people entered the classroom, Blaine pulled away from Kurt as if he had been electrocuted. The hurt look on Kurt's face was enough for Blaine to feel guilty and constantly send Kurt apologetic looks, but the damage was done.

Kurt was naive if he thought anyone would want to be seen with him.

-xXx-

Blaine honestly didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to find himself, but he really didn't know what he was doing, especially with the boy that was so insecure and so brokenly beautiful. All he knew was this angelic creature was a perfect way to figure out who he was, no matter who he hurt the process, no matter how selfish he was being.

"Kurt?" he asked nervously as him and the pale boy studied one afternoon.

Kurt looked up from his books to find Blaine at the foot of the bed, staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Blaine stood to take Kurt into his arms gently. "Look, I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I would never be a candidate for the perfect boyfriend award, but I really... Care about you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt knew he could get hurt badly, but he didn't care. Thoughts of Blaine kissing him before they went to class or pulling him close when all he needed was someone to hold him blinded him from reality. These thoughts urged Kurt to say yes. Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine softly.

For Kurt, it was nothing short of perfect. Blaine's lips on his made him feel safe, wanted. All he wanted was for Blaine to always hold him and never let him go.

For Blaine, it was completely different. The spark he had expected wasn't present, but the silent plea in the way Kurt's lips pressed desperately to his own kept him from pulling away. "You are beautiful, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and curled into Blaine's side. "Did you just quote _The Lovely Bones_?"

"No, I'm stating a true fact." Blaine wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend, his eyes not as bright as they should've been, his heart not beating as fast as it should've been. Kurt was too blissfully happy to notice as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

-xXx-

"Why are you being like this, Kurt? It's not a big deal!"

Kurt hid his face in his hands, trying to hide his tears. "Yeah, you're right. It's not a big deal when the most gorgeous, _gay _boy in all of Ohio decides it's perfectly okay to put his hands all over my boyfriend." He knew it was only a matter of time before Blaine found someone actually worth it.

Blaine moved forward, awkwardly, to pull Kurt to his chest. "Sweetheart, I only want you."

Kurt's cinder-cyan eyes met Blaine's. "A-are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." If only he could love Kurt one hundred percent without that hollow feeling in his chest.

Kurt had stayed the night, staying as far from Blaine as possible at first.

"I feel like I can mess this up so easily," Kurt whispered to himself shakily as he curled up on the other side of the bed, facing away from Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to himself. "No way are you sleeping on the other side of the bed the night I have you all to myself."

"I-I thought you'd want your space."

"Of course not. I just want to hold you tonight." Kurt wanted to cry the second he heard those words. He tentatively rested his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. Maybe now, he didn't have to feel alone anymore.

Maybe Blaine didn't have to feel so empty as he held Kurt in his arms.

But _maybe _would never be _definitely_.

-xXx-

The next morning, Kurt had never felt so worthless and unwanted as he woke up to find that Blaine had let go of him in the middle of the night and had faced the other way.

Kurt silently got up to get ready for another day of his incomplete world.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Blaine greeted, walking into the kitchen to find Kurt writing.

"Hi." Kurt offered a small smile.

Blaine leaned forward and gently gave Kurt a chaste kiss, making Kurt bite his lip to stop him from bursting into tears.

Blaine was trying too hard. Kurt could tell, and it killed him to know that Blaine had to actually try in order make himself look like he was happy. Kurt knew, he knew every single time.

Blaine wasn't happy with him, and Kurt could sense that. Blaine never kissed him before class, he had only held Kurt once or twice, his emotions were robotic and unresponsive. Because of this, the start of Kurt's depression seeped its way into their lives.

One morning, Kurt put up his usual fake smile.

One day, Kurt forgot how to laugh.

One night, Blaine went over to Kurt's house, only to hear the quiet sobs that echoed throughout the empty house every night.

"Kurt, I think you need to get some help," Blaine said quietly as he watched Kurt bake one afternoon.

Kurt quirked a minuscule smile. "Why would I need help? I've been baking since the age of three."

"That's not what I meant, Sweetheart."

Kurt turned away from the oven to face Blaine. "W-what... What did you mean then?"

"I think you need to see somebody. About your depression."

"I'm not depressed."

Blaine moved forward to pull Kurt gently into his arms. Kurt weakly tried to push him away. "You are. I hate seeing you like this, and they can put you on medication-" the hot tears running down Kurt's face cut him off.

"If only I knew me needing medical attention would make you notice, I wouldn't be in this mess," Kurt laughed bitterly.

Blaine hesitantly wiped away the tears, but more quickly streamed down Kurt's face. "Make me notice what?"

"That I need you! The bullying gets worse every single day, and I don't have anyone to hold me whenever I've been beat senseless and can't breathe."

"Kurt-"

"I can tell that... That you don't feel anything for me. That's what kills me every day. It's all I think of every day, it's what I remind myself every day, it's what I use to hurt myself every day." Kurt let out a broken sob, and all Blaine could do was pull him close and feel guilty, because he didn't feel anything.

After a few minutes of tears, Kurt pulled away and began baking again.

"I'm fine."

This is when the lies begin.

-xXx-

That was a lot shorter than I wanted.

Okay, that was extremely dark, and there should probably be a trigger warning somewhere...

Also, my knowledge on depression is still expanding….

If there are any mistakes, please let me know!

Thanks for reading.

Clearly Puppy Love


	4. Chapter 3

Lie To Me Ch 3

Hi there, guys! It's seriously been awhile. I'm so sorry, and I have absolutely no excuse. I barely have any access to a computer, since I write everything on my iPad and you can't publish anything from there. This has been written for awhile now, and the unedited hapter is on Scarves & Coffee, but I was hoping to publish this once I got a Tumblr again and the next chapter is complete, so my url will be in the next chapter.

Thank you so, so much for all of the alerts and reviews! Thank you for giving me the motivaton to continue this story, even if I don't know where it's going yet. I just know the ending. Just stick with me, guys. It'll hopefully get better.

I have a one shot called Plaster being completed right now, and a new chapter of Agonizing coming up. I have a few other one shot ideas, and those will all be posted all at once as my apology gift to all of you for my slight hiatus. Who knew life loved to take up time so much? Jeez.

This chapter is edited, thanks to my brand new awesome editor, klainelovesredvines!

I'm not sure if I like the plot of this chapter, so it might be rewritten.

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Neither is Klaine. *sobs*

-xXx-

"Not... Not good enough!" Another clawing at his skin.

"Worthless. Worthless, worthless!" A deep scratch through his flesh.

"Unwanted!"

A knock at the door ceased the triggering whispers.

"Kurt? Are you almost ready?" Blaine's voice pulled him out of his trance of self-hatred.

"Y-yeah. I'll be out in a few seconds!" Kurt quickly pulled his sleeves over his inflamed arms and opened the bathroom door to find Blaine waiting patiently.

"Hi!" Blaine awkwardly wrapped an arm around Kurt and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kurt flashed Blaine a smile before pulling him onto the couch. Once Blaine was settled, he pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"What are we watching?"

"Is _13 Going On 30 _okay?" Kurt asked as he stood to put a movie in.

"Sure. Just hurry up and come snuggle with me."

Once the movie started, Kurt settled onto Blaine's lap once again, kissing him chastely.

"I-I um... I love you," Kurt whispered to Blaine nervously, randomly, as they were watching the movie.

"Oh. I guess I love you, too?" Blaine's reply came out as a question, never realizing how much it hurt Kurt to think about it being a lie.

Kurt looked down at his hands, his chest aching. He knew he made a mistake once the words left his mouth, the mouth that Blaine really liked kissing, but would never admit that to anyone.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, kissing his neck softly, and it gave Kurt hope that it would all be okay.

-xXx-

When Monday came around and it was time for them to go to school, Kurt entered the school, immediately searching for Blaine. He thought that maybe Blaine would be delighted to hear that he was going to finally talk to someone about his... Sickness.

"Blaine!" he called once he spotted his boyfriend sitting with his jock friends. He didn't even cower as he approached them, because he had information that would make Blaine proud of him.

"Hi. Kurt... Um... What's up?" Blaine said nervously, standing to greet the iridescent-eyed boy.

"I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Anderson! Why are you talking to the fairy?"

"Kurt, this isn't a good time," Blaine said lowly, trying to lead Kurt away.

"Bring him here, Anderson! He looks like he could use a nice slushee facial!"

"You're right. I'm obviously not wanted here," Kurt said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Who is that, Anderson?" One jock called.

"He-he's nobody."

Kurt bit his lip as he heard this. Right. How could he forget? He didn't mean anything to anybody.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, making Kurt's broken heart flutter a little as he walked away, never realizing it was Blaine's way of persuasion.

It didn't mean it stopped Kurt from skipping first period to lock himself up in the bathroom and hurt himself with every piece of evidence of Blaine's hate he had collected.

After the tears had stopped falling, Kurt decided to just head home. There was no point in going to class.

For the rest of the day, Kurt had stayed in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He left the front door unlocked for Blaine as usual. Sleep didn't come, as expected.

So he waited.

The house was lonely, no clocks ticking as white noise, no laughter bouncing off the walls as it used to, no music softly chiming as his mother opened her jewelry box.

The absence of noise was a reminder of how alone Kurt was.

The soft, musical click of the front door opening and closing made his dead eyes blink in silent acknowledgement.

"Kurt?" Blaine called as he approached the pale boy's bed.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, facing Blaine, offering him a small, devastated smile.

Blaine moved forward to wrap his arms around Kurt. "I was so worried about you."

Kurt continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, unresponsive to Blaine's embrace. "Really? I thought I wasn't important."

Blaine softly kissed Kurt's lips. "You _are _important. I just said that so they would leave you alone."

Kurt shook his head insistently. "I get it. You're ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm just not ready to be... Out yet."

"I understand, I guess. I just... I come off as unimportant to everyone else, so for you to just push me aside, I... I hardly talk to you at school, so what I wanted to tell you was pretty important. To me, anyways. I... I don't think you'd care, especially after you just shrugged me off as nothing."

"No, what did you want to tell me?"

"It isn't important anymore." There was no need for therapy or medication if he wasn't alive anymore.

"Kurt, what is it?"

Kurt sat up and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. "I wanted to tell you I was going to get help. I wanted you to be proud of me, when nobody else has ever been. I'm so scared, Blaine. For once in my life, I'm scared to death, because I don't know what to do anymore."

Blaine moved onto the bed and pulled Kurt onto his lap. He gently took Kurt's face in his hands. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt, okay? I just want you to do this for yourself. I want you to get better without having to worry about anything or anyone else. You're going to be fine, and I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

When Blaine had his sweet moments, it made it harder for Kurt to want to leave him.

-xXx-

"Hey, Blaine! What time are you coming over?" Kurt asked over the phone one day, acting as cheerful as possible, when in reality, that was one of the the worst days of Kurt's life.

"I can't come over today. Puck invited me over to his house."

"What?" Kurt's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"I'm sorry. He invited me over to play Modern Warfare 3..." Blaine didn't sound sorry at all.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. I just need to remember that you have better people to be around."

"I love y-" Kurt hung up quickly before Blaine could finish.

Today was one of those days where Kurt just wanted Blaine. The jocks had found him during lunch and had thrown homophobic slurs his way as they beat him up before shoving him into a gym locker and locking him in. They had left him there until before Blaine's gym period, oddly enough.

That night as Kurt lay awake in bed, he thought of all possible causes of death.

Would Blaine miss him? Would anyone even care? Would they all celebrate his death?

In his world, the clock was ticking quickly. With every second, he felt he was getting closer to death, and he couldn't bring himself to feel fear.

He just stared at the ceiling as he always did every night, thinking of how nice it would be to have a warm, loving body holding him close every night, to have someone tell him he was loved genuinely, someone that was capable of loving him, and loving him openly. He had fallen in love with Blaine, and he couldn't find a way out.

-xXx-

Although Blaine didn't care for Kurt in that way, he still grew to be possessive.

"So I know I'm new and all, but I just have to say that you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen," Blaine heard a smooth, yet slimy voice say around the corner.

"U-um... That's very kind, um-"

"Jordan."

"That's very kind, Jordan, but I... I don't like girls." Blaine almost laughed, until he saw Jordan press up against _his_ Kurt.

"I can assure you I'm not female-"

"Is this guy bothering you, Kurt?" Blaine finally spoke up, walking towards the two.

"No, he was just leaving," Kurt said through his teeth, not knowing if he should glare at Blaine or Jordan. Blaine moved forward to take Kurt into his arms, his grip tight, yet relaxed in case a jock were to walk by.

"Is this your girlfriend, Kurt?" Jordan narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who was shorter by an inch or two.

Kurt shoved Jordan away from them. "No, he's my English partner that likes to make sure there isn't a random sleaze trying to molest me against my locker every five seconds. Please leave, Jordan."

"You know you want me-"

"He said to leave, Justin."

"It's Jord-"

"LEAVE!" Blaine practically roared. He was tired of this guy touching what was rightfully his.

Jordan stalked off shaking his head.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Why didn't you say I was your boyfriend?"

"Why don't you let me handle things on my own?"

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"

Kurt laughed bitterly and shook his head at this. "Yeah, Blaine. That's definitely the case."

"Then why didn't you say you were my boyfriend?"

"Well what about when Jordan becomes a jock?"

Blaine went silent, his hold on Kurt loosening slightly.

"Well-"

"You see, it's _you_ who's ashamed of _me_, so don't accuse me of things. Honestly, if things went my way, I'd be able to kiss you in public and hold your hand in the halls on our way to class, but no, you're so worried about your reputation, you don't want anybody to know that the person you swap spit with happens to be a loser and a _guy_!" Kurt was sick and tired of not being good enough for anybody. He was sick of crying himself to sleep at night, staring at himself in the mirror and wanting to throw something to shatter his reflection. He just wanted someone to love him, and mean it. He wanted that someone to be Blaine. The angry tears began to spill over, running down his porcelain face, he quickly turned his head to look away from Blaine, a broken sob ripping from his throat. He'd let Blaine see him weak too many times already.

Blaine couldn't just stand around and watch Kurt cry. Kurt was his best friend, besides Valerie, anyways.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt once again, hating the sobs that wracked Kurt's body. Blaine ignored Kurt's attempts at pushing him away and passionately kissed him in the middle of the hallway, not caring who passed by, because Kurt needed someone to be there for him. He'd always been abandoned, and it was time someone did something for him in return for all the love and kindness he gave so freely to everybody else.

The surprised gasps and disgusted slurs weren't even enough to make him regret as soon as Kurt immediately responded to the kiss and cried even harder.

-xXx-

So yeah... I'm _so_ sure about this chapter... Not. The ending sucked.

This story doesn't actually have an outline formed. Come to think of it, it's not even really a story anymore. It ended turning into something way different than I originally planned.

This is the longest chapter so far. Yay!

I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY BE IN THE FORMAT OF A REAL STORY, OKAY? AND VALERIE IS COMING BACK!

And here's a list of my OCs.

Michael James (Evil guy jock creature.)

Valerie -Val- Matthews (Super nice person, best friend of Blaine, and hopefully Kurt.)

Kory Finch (Warbler, sometimes in the closet, sometimes out and proud depending on the story, but very gay. Has a thing for Seb Smythe.)

Jordan Kyle (Some new kid that likes Kurt. In every story.)

Cristal -Cris- Anderson (Blaine's older sister away at college in Washington state)

I hope you guys liked it!

Clearly Puppy Love


End file.
